1. Field of Invention
The subject carton relates generally to folding cartons having a rectangular cross-section and tubular body with top and bottom closures. More particularly, however, it relates to such a carton having an interior strut formation which is adaptable for securing non-rectangular elements in the carton, such as triangular cross-sectioned bottles. It will also assist in positioning bottles with more than three sides, just so long as the sides do not intersect at right angles.
2. Prior Art
The prior art, generally speaking, is taken from a wide variety of carton constructions which have separate inserts. An example of the prior art is shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings in which a triangular cross-section bottle 1 is positioned on a stand 2 having a triangular recess 3 and a rectangular flange 4; the rectangular flange 4 serving to secure the bottle 1 within the container or carton.
With the type of structure just described, it is quite obvious that there is a disadvantage in the manual or difficulty of automating the positioning of the stand within the carton. Furthermore, the separate stands must be shipped in nested form, or otherwise they become too bulky. In erecting the carton and in inserting bottles or other elements, where a separate stand is employed, it is a slower procedure and obviously more costly from the standpoint of filling the carton.